One Punch Man: Pantheon
by The StoryBook Tree
Summary: Beyond the realm of men exists the Kami and Oni. They have been fighting for Millennia and both have lived in the shadows, away from society, but the Kami sacrificed their positions to live in the bodies of men. But now, events have shifted and the Pantheon of Kami must be brought together once more to save the world from the onslaught of the Oni! Saitama's destiny Awaits!


**Hey guys, its your favorite fanfiction related tree back for a One Punch Man fanfiction. Well, I just got into one punch man and I have developed my theory as to why he's so powerful and I've created a team of heroes and villains that can match him and actually defeat him. God isn't the highest threat level possible.** **Read on to see Saitama's entry into the Pantheon and the monstrosities that can't be killed simply with one or two punches!**

* * *

Saitama looked at the evening news. All was quiet in city Q. Nothing that would bring his attention. Even if he was a B, B-class villains were no fun to fight.  
He was a professional hero but he never forgot why he started. There was a segment about the relocation of people from city A. It was Friday and Genos was called for an S-class meeting at the Heroes Association Headquarters. Genos had received the invitation to live at the headquarters but he politely refused.

Saitama didn't know what to do with Genos. There was literally nothing he could teach him. He got lucky he was able to think to tell him to change his outlook.  
All Saitama did to get his power was train. Apparently to Genos, that was a normal exercise regimen. There was nothing to teach him. Yet Genos still wanted to live with him and call him master. Saitama just didn't get the guy. Oh, well. There was a sale at the local supermarket again tomorrow and Saitama would like to have some time to browse this time. And on Sunday, heroes are being invited for volunteer work building houses for the people who lost theirs when that alien invaded. What was his name? Lord Boar? Lord Beerus? Lord Boombus? No... He couldn't remember it. He put up the best fight Saitama had ever had. But he just wasn't strong enough. Saitama had gotten used to these weak monsters and villains but he craved more. Something stronger. More powerful. More of a challenge. Saitama finished his rice and continued to watch the evening news.

* * *

Raiden stood before Mother Amaterasu. He was humbled by her grace, beauty, and overwhelming power. She floated in the air in her sacred garden above the sacred pool. She wore a beautiful, flowing, Rainbow Kimono, and her eyes shined like beams of sunshine, and she had long, dark, flowing hair. Her features were pristine, like a painting or a perfect porcelain doll.

"You have summoned me, my Goddess?" Raiden said humbly with his head down. He wore his own white robes but cut off at the knees and he wore martial arts pants and boots with firm wooden soles. He wore a straw, rice hat as it kept the rain off his head best and the sun out of his eyes. But most importantly, if he looked down in the right lighting, it made him look serious and dark. He loved doing that. He'd look down and deepen his voice and even the most powerful villains trembled and took a step back.

"Yes, Raiden. Our time in the shadows is done. The creature called Boros was allowed to wreck our world while we stood idly by in faith that the mortals would stop it before the damage became extensive but we were wrong. Now an entire city is destroyed and the mortal champions have built a fortress upon the graves of their own people as a sign of their "Victory". I do not care about the victories execution but of what happened. I blame Boros but the Mortal champions are simply not enough." She floated down until her feet touched the pool of water and she stood upon the surface.

"We Major Kami are enough but it is time to assemble all Kami. This can only get worse. There are no kings of the world defending it from the Oni. The Keys these kings possess to the gates of hell are now lost and may be used by the Oni. You know too well what happens when a demon king enters the world. We must assemble the pantheon. There are more gods born in mortal bodies out there in the world. I can feel them."

"So, what do you need of me, My goddess?" Raiden asked.

"You are faster than a bolt of lightning, Raiden. You are a very powerful Kami. I need you to recruit the other kami living among the mortals. You, being a kami can feel when another is near you. Each different Kami gives off their own feeling. You will have to go to the library to find out which feeling belongs to each kami, or you may simply bring them to me. First check with this "Heroes Association". I'd imagine that a few would join their ranks to put their amazing abilities to benevolent use. Go now, for each moment gives the Oni an opportunity to take the keys.

Raiden bowed and nodded. "It shall be done, My Goddess."

"Good. Now be off!" Amaterasu exclaimed and the air created a sonic boom at this slight exclamation from the goddess.

Raiden called a lightning strike and he rode the bolt into the sky faster than the eye can register giving the impression of teleportation.

* * *

"In conclusion, S-Class heroes will have more responsibilities in heroism across the planet because what happened with the invasion and the destruction of city A cannot happen again with another city. Meeting concluded."the briefer finished. The S-class heroes stood up out of their chairs then a sonic boom and a bright flash came into the room. A strange man in a half robe and martial art pants with a rice hat appeared. It was if lightning struck in the room and this man appeared.

The startled heroes prepared for a fight. Puri-Puri prisoner raised his fists, Atomic Samurai drew his sword, Bang prepared a fighting stance, Genos prepared his incinerators,every hero was ready to fight.

Raiden smiled at their preparation. They were all weak. Weak champions. They obviously don't realize who or what he is. He felt for another kami but felt nothing. These were all simple mortals. Powerful for mortals but weak by Kami standards.

"I have come here on account of the pantheon of Kami. I am Raiden, God of Storms, Thunder, and Lightning. I am searching for more Kami within the bodies of Mortals. So, tell me champions. Do you have any extra powerful champions among your ranks." Raiden stood firm. He didn't need to put on a show. That might make them attack. Their deaths would displease the goddess.

Atomic Samurai stepped forward and fully drew his sword. "God my ass. Who are you?"

"As I said before, I am Raiden, God of storms, thunder, and lightning."

"How did you even get in here?"

"I rode a bolt of lightning. My lightning may go anywhere. I am here to find another Kami, not fight. But if that is what you wish, then fine. I'll entertain you."

"Fine, lets see if you really are a god!" Atomic Samurai shouted as he rushed Raiden.

"No, stop! Don't start a fight!" Bang shouted at him. But he didn't listen. Raiden cracked a smirk.

Atomic Samurai jumped and tried to down cut Raiden from the air as fast as he could. Raiden caught his katana between his index and middle finger. Atomic Samurai looked startled then he pulled his sword and went of a viscous cutting onslaught on the being. Raiden stopped the sword with his index and middle finger every time even at the heroes top speed of 500 MPH. Then Raiden caught the sword between his index finger and middle finger again and a winded and panting Samurai. He had a look of fear upon his face that Raiden wasn't even ruffled.

"Don't feel bad. I'm faster than a bolt of lightning. Not much gets that fast. But as you should know, its my turn now." Raiden walked right up to Atomic Samurai and took his sword from his hands then slid it into the sheath at his side. Then he patted him on the shoulder and moved on.

"Again, any extra powerful heroes? Any at all?"

The heroes looked around nervously and thought. Then an alarm started ringing. Raiden frowned.

A man in a suit rushed in with papers, panting. "Heroes!" He panted. "A powerful monster has been sighted in city Q! Its destroing buildings and the C and B-class heroes are trying to help people escape and hold it off! Initial threat level-" He looked at his papers quickly. "Demon!"

This exclamation was followed by a collective inhale around the room. Raiden thought to himself. "This might be a good opportunity to look for the Kami, especially if its one that is compelled towards danger. Raiden summoned his lightning bolt and vanished. A thunder shockwave followed in his wake. He stood upon a cloud and looked down upon the city area where Q was.

He saw some explosions and something green flying around shooting things into buildings and they'd explode. Small mortals on the ground ran in terror while lesser champions ran to their aid. Their attacks did nothing on the beast. It shrugged them off like arrows on heavy armor. Raiden neede a closer look at this being. He enhanced his vision so he could see much farther away. He looked at the thing up close now with his godly vision.

"Oh, no..." Raiden muttered when he realized what it was. It had horns, green skin, short black hair, one eye, and demon hands and feet with long claws,  
while being the size of a man. It was an Oni, demons of the underworld and evil creatures of nature itself. Only chosen champions of the Kami and the Kami themselves may destory them. Powerful mortals may only retstrain them, as time has proven. This will be an excellent test as the particular circumstances of its death will provide him with his cantidate, but how long until they get there and until he or she tries to defeat it? But, it was something more troubling, the sighting of this Oni, especially one so bold, meant that the time had come. They were banding together, returning to the world. The world needed its Kami more than ever...

* * *

Saitama was just getting his suit on because he heard the explosions outside when his roof exploded. He saw the thing floating above the huge hole in his roof.

"Mwah hah hah hah hah! This one fancies itself a champion!" It cackled in its loud twangy resonant voice.

Saitama fell to his knees. "You BASTARD!" Saitama screamed. "You destroyed my roof and cieling!" He cried.

"I suppose the mortals may fret what they will before they meet their end." The demon said.

Saitama turned serious. "I will make you pay! The hero health and home insurance premium was being given tomorrow! I was so close! I suppose you don't have the money to replace it?"

The demon made a contorted face of confusion.

"I didn't think so..." Saitama muttered. Saitama lept at the demon and threw a punch at the demon. The demon caught his fist as he flew and saitama dangled in the air.

"A weak punch. Stronger than the average mortal but weak all the same. You really didn't think you could kill me with one punch, did you?"

"Huh. I actually did. Thats usually all it takes." Saitama said normally with some confusion.

"Well, you'll have to try harder than that." The demon said. Then he whipped saitama's arm up and threw him diagonally down. He crashed through building after building, one floor down on each one. Then he hit ground and he kept going down. Then he crashed into a room and broke a rock table into shards. He grabbed his wrist. It actually hurt. Bad. He'd never been hurt since he became this strong. Maybe he finally found an enemy worth fighting. He rubbed the back of his neck and felt something wet. He stood up and found himself surrounded by startled by subterranians. There was a bar on the far side of the room where one set down a cup of oil and shook his head. Many had ores and crystals and gems on stone plates. Apparently they eat those. Saitama found he'd crushed a large bowl filled with hard water. He looked over at the entry way and saw a banner that read: "14th Aniversary of Gophers bar!"

Saitama quickly apologized and jumped out the hole he came through.

"Strange character." Thought Maina hakai. That bald mortal reminded him of someone... Someone he feared... But no matter. His punch was strong for a mortal champion but weak for something like him. Kami's and Oni. This world would be even easier to conquer than before. His bretheren searched for the keys of the fallen kings to unchain a lord of hell, they hated each other, the Oni. But they fought together as with common purpose. He, Maina hakai, was a loner by principle.

He drew the symbol for destruction in the air and cast it at a building, once the glowing symbol made contact, it exploded. He wasn't a powerful Oni but he could destroy a city. He chuckled.

"Serious Punch!" Was what he heard first. Then the mortals fist rammed into his stomach and he recoiled and spit out a tooth.

He pulled himself together and grabbed Saitama's arm. "You punched my cavity out. I appreciate that. But good job, I've never been hurt in the slightest by a mortal attack, you'll have to do better than that." Then he swung Saitama through a building and threw him. Before Saitama could get his balance back he was struck by Maina hakai's destruction symbol and it created a sonic boom and blasted him away while tearing his suit.

"He couldn't have survived that..." Maina hakai muttered to himself. "Might as well entertain these heroes personally, they aren't worth the spell." He said then floated down to the street and was surrounded by heroes of C and B class. The A class just appeared. "Who wants to go first!?" Maina hakai shouted.

The heroes backed away and contemplated whether to retreat or decide who would fight him. "I'm waiting!" He shouted.

"I'll go." A voice said. Mumru(or licenseless) Rider stepped forward with his bike in tow. He put it on its kickstand and prepared a fighting stance.  
Maina hakai felt out for his power. He was so weak... he felt sorry for him. He wasn't going to critically injure him or kill him, he probably gets beat up by petty thieves... "Fine, then what is your name, champion?"

"I am Mumru Rider!" He grounded his stance. "And I will fight!"

Maina hakai sighed as Mumru ran at him and punched him. He punched him over and over doing nothing. Maina pinched the bridge of his nose and grabbed Mumru by his collar, he jumped on top of a building, set him down, and returned to the fray. "Anyone else?"

Then he heard some voice loudly shout: "Dark Angel Combo!". A large, muscular, Naked man jumped out of the crowd and landed next to him and began his onslaught. Maina knocked away every punch with ease then he grabbed Puri-Puri by the arm and twisted it, making him fall to his knees in pain, then uppercutted his jaw and him through a building. Then Atomic Samurai and Bang jumped onto him. He swatted Atomics sword to the side and effectively shattered it, then he kicked him into the crowd, knocking several other heroes unconscious. Bang struck as hard and fast as he could on every pressure point he saw but it did nothing. Maina turned around and picked him up by the throat with his left hand and drew a small destruction symbol with his right hand. He forced it at Bang and it exploded like C-4 on contact and sent him hurtling down the block and into a car.

"Are your most powerful champions really this weak?" He shouted. The other heroes were building their courage on anger. They would fight together. Surely they could overwhelm this monster... Or die trying...

* * *

 **And thats part 1 of episode one, thanks for reading and hit that favorite if you liked it and follow for more, and don't forget to tell me what you thought in the reviews! Bye, guys!**


End file.
